


Simon Said- Part 2

by queenofdeansbooty



Series: Spn Series Rewrite- Season 2 [16]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Angst, Explicit Language, F/M, Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-01
Updated: 2020-08-01
Packaged: 2021-03-05 21:29:14
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,739
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25652131
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/queenofdeansbooty/pseuds/queenofdeansbooty
Relationships: Dean Winchester/Reader
Series: Spn Series Rewrite- Season 2 [16]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1348762
Comments: 1
Kudos: 2





	Simon Said- Part 2

“Thank you for the coffee.” You smiled at the waitress named Tracy. You took your cup, sipping it generously. You’ve been on the road all night and now that it was early, you made Dean stop and get you coffee. 

You guys were smart to dress up in professional clothing because you had no idea who you were going to be impersonating today and it was always good to be prepared. Plus, Dean couldn’t stop looking at your ass in your skirt so that was a plus.

“You’re welcome.” She smiled.

“So, you want to tell us about Andy now?” Dean asked. He was the most intimidating out of the three and usually acted like it when he needed information instantly.

“You won’t get anything out of Andy, guys. I’m sorry, but they never do.” Tracy said.

“They?” Sam asked, confused.

“You’re debt collectors, right? They come around here once in a while but they never get anything out of Andy. I don’t know what Andy says to them, but they never come back.”

“Actually, we’re lawyers representing his Great Aunt Leta. She passed, God rest her soul, and left Andy a sizable estate.” Dean lied smoothly.

“Yeah. So, are you a friend of his?” You asked.

“I used to be but I don’t see him much anymore.” She sighed sadly. You wondered if there was more than she was letting on. Suddenly, something washed over you and you bit your lip, looking around the diner. Something bad was near you and you didn’t know who or what it was.

There were patrons laughing and eating and some were minding their own business. The feeling got stronger with each second that went by.

“Are we talking about Andy?” You looked up and bit your lip to stop yourself from gasping. This man in front of you was the source. You kicked Dean’s leg and he was about to scold you but then he saw your pale complexion and he knew something was wrong.

He looked over at Weber, the man who interrupted the conversation. He nudged Sam and Sam looked at you. Something was wrong but you couldn’t say it in front of these people.

“Andy can get you into anything. He even got me backstage at Aerosmith once, it was beautiful, bro.” Weber grinned.

“How about bussing a table or two, Weber?” Tracy scolded the young man.

“Yeah, you bet.” He grinned and walked off.

“Look, if you want to find him, try Orchard Street. Just look for a van with a barbarian queen painted on the side.” Tracy said before she left.

“Sweetheart, what was that?” Both Sam and Dean were looking at you.

“I know you want to find Andrew but Weber was sending off all kinds of bad vibes. What’s wrong with me? Why does this happen to me?” You bit your lip to keep yourself from crying.

“Hey, we’ll figure it out. I don’t know why these kinds of things happen to me. I don’t and it scares me but we will get through it together.” Sam said, putting a hand on your shoulder. You nodded and sighed, looking down.

“We should check out this Andy guy.” Dean said after a few minutes of silence.

“I’ll stay here. Someone needs to watch this man. You two go, I’ll let you know if I find out anything here.” You gave Dean a weak smile and he didn’t look convinced.

“Dean, she’ll be fine.” Sam said, getting up.

“Dean, I promise. I’m going to be okay. I’ll call if anything happens.” You leaned over and captured his lips with yours. He kissed you back gently, believing every word you said. You pulled away and smiled at him, watching him leave the diner with Sam.

You let out a huff of air that you didn’t know you were holding and looked at Weber again. You quickly looked away to see him already staring at you. You knew he had something to do with the murders but you didn’t know how yet. This Andy guy seemed to spark Sam’s interests and you didn’t know how Andy connected with Weber.

“Your party just left you?” You looked up at Weber who walked up to you and took a seat in front of you.

“Excuse me?” you looked at him. Wasn’t he supposed to be working?

“Those men you were with? They just decided to leave you?” You didn’t like him at all.

“They’ll be back. I’ll be fine.” You gave Weber a tight smile and he just chuckled.

“Why don’t you write your number on here and I’ll get out of your hair.” He said, sliding a napkin to you.

“I’m sorry, what? Didn’t you just see me kiss that man? I’m taken and I don’t give out my number to people I don’t know.” You said, shifting uncomfortably.

“Give me your number.” He said in a harsher tone. You felt the waves of his voice flow to you but it was like some invisible force was keeping those waves from actually touching you. His voice became a couple of notches deeper, almost sounding demonic like.

“I said no. I think you should get back to work.” You said, frowning deeply. His eyes widened and he looked shocked, like he didn’t know what to do with this reaction. He left the napkin on the table as he walked away, confused. You had no idea what happened but tried not to think about it too much. Why did his voice change? Your suspicion of him increased dramatically.

You took out your phone and kept your eye on him while you dialed Dean. You knew he would want to know what just happened and maybe it would help him with Sam and Andy. Honestly, any kind of clue is a good clue and will help you out in one way or another.

“Hey, sweetheart, you find anything?” Dean asked. He didn’t sound happy and you wondered if telling him was the best thing right now.

“Yeah, can you put Sam on?” You asked, biting your lip out of habit.

“Yeah, hold on.” You heard shuffling and then Sam’s voice was clear.

“What did you find?” Sam asked.

“I am not comfortable with this guy at all. He came up to me and asked me for my number. But when he did, his voice changed a bit and it’s wasn’t normal, Sam. Are you sure Andy is the guy you want? I have a bad feeling with Weber.” You kept your voice down, not wanting attention to come to you.

“We’re staking out his RV now but nothing seems to be happening. What did his voice sound like?” Sam wondered.

“It was low, kind of like a demonic voice a bit. I felt his sound waves come at me then they bounced off this invisible wall in front of me. Like I said, it’s very weird.” You said, looking at Weber again.

“Alright, we may be done over here. There isn’t much to see anyways. Wait, I see him. Oh, no, I see the man from my vision. Hey, I got to go. We’ll pick you up later.” Sam hung up and you sighed, looking around the place.

“You need a refill?” You looked up to see the waitress from before with a pot of coffee.

“Sure, thank you. Can I ask you something? You have to be totally honest with me.” You said, looking up at her.

“Sure, what’s up?” She asked, setting the pot of coffee down.

“What kind of person is Weber like? Is he always forward with everyone he meets?”

“Weber isn’t like most people. I know he can come off strong but he’s a good person. Honestly.” She smiled. The gears in your head were turning, like something wasn’t adding up here. You didn’t know if it was because of your encounter with Weber or the fact that Tracy hasn’t stopped smiling since you asked her about Weber.

“Thanks, Tracy.” You smiled and she nodded, leaving the coffee pot with you. You let out a puff of air and drank your coffee, thinking about way too much. You were staring out the window, seeing the sleek, shiny black car pull up to the diner. You smiled, glad to have Dean by your side but your eyes widened when you saw another man behind the wheel.

He didn’t stop at the diner but drove past it. You got up, leaving some cash on the table and rushed outside, looking at the Impala that was stolen. What the hell was going on? You got out your phone and immediately dialed Dean who answered after the second ring.

“Dean, what the hell? Some man has your car!” You said in shock.

“Yeah, that’s Andy. He asked me for it and I just gave it to him.” Dean sounded genuinely confused and you wondered what the hell was going on.

“You what?” You asked, scrunching your face up in confusion.

“He full-on Obi-Wanned me. It’s mind control!” Dean said, surprised. You sighed and pinched the bridge of your nose.

“Alright, where are you? I can meet you.” You asked, sighing.

“Wait, I see Sam. Hold on, sweetheart.” You didn’t hear anything until Sam started panicking. You didn’t know what he was saying until Dean spoke to you.

“Meet us by that gun shop Sam described. You know where that is, right?” Dean asked and he didn’t sound very happy.

“Yeah, give me like 10 minutes and I’ll be there.” You hung up and started walking where Dean wanted you. You got there in 10 minutes, just like you said. You saw an ambulance and paramedics putting a body in a body bag. You saw Sam sitting on the curb across the street with Dean behind him. You rushed over them and when Dean said you, he stood up.

“What the hell happened?” You asked, walking to Dean. You saw how sad Sam was and crouched next to him, sitting on the curb too.

“I kept him out of the gun store. I thought he was okay. I thought he was past it, at least… I should have stayed with him.” Sam said, sighing sadly.

“Sam, you couldn’t have known. Okay? This wasn’t your fault.” Dean said.

“Yeah, Sam. We won’t let this happen again.” You said, rubbing his arm and standing up.

“Alright, I need my car back, now.” Dean huffed.


End file.
